I've Been Jerispammed
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: just a little fun to help me get back in the swing of writing for some of my other fics. Total crackfic Rated T for some swearing and slight character bashing
1. The Miz

**Title: **I've Been Jerispammed

**Pairing: **Multiple; starts with strongly implied JeriMiz

**Rating: **T (for light swearing)

**Summary: **just a little fun to help me get back in the swing of writing for some of my other fics

**Warning: **Crack fic, light swearing, some character bashing

**Author's Note: **This is all for fun. I didn't intend to write something like these but as of late I've been reading some (ok a ton) of Xmen slash I've fallen absolutely head over heels with Erik/Charles slash from First Class (and the trilogy the whole what ifs), and my Scott/Logan bug is back XD well perusing through an Xmen fic site I came across a fic that was set up like this, and I got to thinking wouldn't it be funny if Wrestlers actually answered these, I wonder how they would sound? This was just going to be a one shot hinting at JeriMiz, but I decided it'd be pretty fun to try with other wrestlers as well. There's going to be more pairings as well, I'm just not sure who I'll pick yet. Don't know how long this will go on, but for sure I have 4 in mind (including this first chapter) first up The Miz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people mentioned in this fic, I just like to borrow them for my entertainment ;D

**Enjoy! Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>The Miz<p>

**Name:** Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin; The Grand Mizard of Lust, The Awesome one…must I go on?

**Sex:** Yes please!

**Home:** Cleveland, Ohio

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Awesome…Brown…it's a fauxhawk

**What is your favorite TV show? **I don't have time for TV, nothing's worth watching unless I'm on

**What's on your mouse pad? **Bitch please, I have a laptop, no mouse pad necessary

**Favorite Magazine? **PWI, did I mention they named me #1 on their top 500 list?

**Favorite smell: **Peppermint…Chris is always chewing that flavor of gum

**Worst feeling in the world: **Finding out that Evan's dad hooked up with my Mom *shudders*

**Best feeling in the world: **Cashing in that briefcase and holding up that title

**Things to do on the weekend: **Challenge people to lip syncing contests, be awesome, skype Chris

**Favorite soundtrack: **don't tell him, but Chasing the Grail

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **I'm Awesome!

**Do you get motion sickness? **No, of cour—ok I do, only slightly

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **depends who I'm with, but any ride with Chris is exciting

**Pen or pencil? **Pen, I don't make mistakes

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **Depends on who's calling. Chris, immediately. Hornswoggle, ignore that lil troll. Riley, at least 3, make him sweat it out *grins evilly*

**Favorite food? **Don't have a favorite, I'll eat whatever Chris brings home or cooks

**Do you get along with your parents? **My mom yes, my dad…well he's quite the character. He likes Evan Bourne more :/

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **You can't be convicted if you're not caught

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Chocolate, it's more fun in the bed ;D

**Crutons or bacon bits? **Does it really matter?

**Do you like to drive? **I'm more of a "drivee" than a driver, I let Kofi worry about getting us to shows on time

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **NO!...

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **I don't have time for pets on the road…I really want a ferret

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **Ha please, I don't want to be an animal; animals what to be me!

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **Am I able to snuggle with Chris?

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Riley's mom…So I can slap her :C

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **Chris likes Grey Goose

**What is your Zodiac sign? **How would I know, I'm not Chinese!

**If you could have any job what would it be? **I already have it

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be? **What makes you think I don't have one already?

**Have you ever been in love? **Right now…you reading this Jerky?

**Describe your dream wedding: **Anywhere in the world as long as Chris is standing across from me

**What is on your walls in your room? **Pictures of me…duh

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **REALLY? Its midway you idiots! End of story, stop pushing your psychobabble on me

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Lefty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **Of course, hen pecking is so undignified

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **I know what Kelly Kelly would be *snickers*

**What is your favorite number? **#1 as in what I am

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **One nice thing about Chris…hmm I can't pick one, simply put he's the best in the world to me…email spam aside

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **That evil troll Hornswoggle…You still owe me money 'Swoggle!


	2. Zack Ryder

**A/N: So I couldn't resist giving this a try as Ryder. Though I will say it's a lot harder than I thought to add Bro in on almost everything XD There's a bunch of references to Z! True Long Island Story, if you haven't checked it out I highly recommend doing so, it's highly entertaining! Like I said in the previous chapter there is slashy undertones this one includes Dolph (Nick) cuz these two are a total bromance made in heaven!**

* * *

><p>Zack Ryder<p>

**Name:** Zack Ryder

**Sex:** Male, Bromo sapien

**Home:** Long Island WWWYKI

**Height:** 6' 4"

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Take care, spike your hair ;D

**What is your favorite TV show? **Friday night ZackDown

**What's on your mouse pad? **Everything at my pad is Zacked out

**Favorite Magazine? **It may or not be Tiger Beat…

**Favorite smell: **Perfection

**Worst feeling in the world: **Being dumped by my girlfriend Princess Leia

**Best feeling in the world: **Watching Nick sleep shotgun on the ride to the next show

**Things to do on the weekend: **Ultimate Broski, watch Ghostbusters, snuggle with Nick, redesign my Internet Championship, tan, get Zacked, you know the usual

**Favorite soundtrack: **NKOTBSBZ

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **12 o'clock? Are You Serious Bro!

**Do you get motion sickness? **I fist pump my way through it

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **I don't bother unless Nick really wants to go on one…

**Pen or pencil? **Pencil

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **Depends on the ring tone I hear, Nick's is Baby

**Favorite food? **It's all protein shakes here

**Do you get along with your parents? **…My Dad's a MoFo…

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **Broski's don't thieve and tell

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Vanilla, it's Nick's favorite flavor

**Crutons or bacon bits? **Are you serious Bro? Bacon bits

**Do you like to drive? **Me and Nick trade off

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **Who needs a stuffed animal when you share a bed with perfection?

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **A dolphin ;)

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **A Kangabro!

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **Cool, makes sure Nick won't leave my side

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Doc Brown, so I could go back in time and stop my Dad from ever hearing the name John Morrison…

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **Long Island Iced Z

**What is your Zodiac sign? **Bro are you serious! How would I know?

**If you could have any job what would it be? **Well Triple H did just make me Co-GM for SmackDown…

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be? **Can it be a permanent tan instead?

**Have you ever been in love? **WWWYKI

**Describe your dream wedding: **Where do I begin? Me and Nick in white tuxes (classy), my broski headband and his own perfection one standing on the coast. BSB as the band, free tanning for everyone, the Big O as best man and Stamford the priest (that man does everything!)

**What is on your walls in your room? **…Bieber…

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **Half full bro

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Righty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **Where would you expect my hands to be?

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **Who wants to be a gardening tool?

**What is your favorite number? **69 Dude!

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **About Mike? Uh…well he's responsible for Ultimate Broski…so I guess that's good

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **Teddy Long…He already hates me, plus I sent this to him as a work related email…


	3. CM Punk

**A/N: So I was a little hesitant about writing one for CM Punk but I figured that it'd be fun to come off as snarky and well Punkers is one of my faves so I decided to give it a shot. There's hints at a Punk/Wade relationship, I found a video on YouTube about this pairing and it was simply too cute! I couldn't pass up the chance to hint at these two, hopefully I'll be able to write something a little more serious for them. Also the line about The Rock, that's based off more of what Punk has said on Twitter, I actually don't mind The Rock. Also if you have a Twitter account and are not already currently following Punk you should cuz that man is hilarious!**

* * *

><p>CM Punk<p>

**Name:** Phil Brooks, CM Punk, your straightedge savior, second city saint, Mr. Money in the Bank…not to toot my own horn

**Sex:** Male

**Home:** Chicago, Illinois best city in the world!

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Black

**What is your favorite TV show? **Whatever's on at 2 in the morning

**What's on your mouse pad? **None of your business!

**Favorite Magazine? **I don't waste my time on magazines…I read comics

**Favorite smell: **The mix of tanner, sweat, and cologne that Wade has after a match

**Worst feeling in the world: **Having to drop Wade off that steel cage/seeing John dump 23 steel chairs on MY baby!

**Best feeling in the world: **Beating that ass kisser Cena and walking out with the belt

**Things to do on the weekend: **Bike, Workout, Karaoke, Crash Indy wrestling events, Not sleep

**Favorite soundtrack: **Let's Go ~ Rancid

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **Real villains don't sleep…

**Do you get motion sickness? **I'm not going to answer that you ass!

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **I'm busy I don't have time for juvenile things like roller coasters

**Pen or pencil? **Pen

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **I'm not called, I call people

**Favorite food? **Chicago deep dish

**Do you get along with your parents? **This question isn't even worth my time

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **I am the ideal role model, of course not!

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Chocolate. Wade is more of a Vanilla guy, but I make the rules ;D

**Crutons or bacon bits? **Bacon bits

**Do you like to drive? **I usually don't have a choice since I don't sleep much

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **Blasphemous

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **A Wallaby

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **A Wolverine

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **Cool, nothing like standing out on the balcony with Wade watching the storm brew

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Rorschach

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **I'm straightedge you twat! …I drink Pepsi

**What is your Zodiac sign? **I don't waste time on stupid stuff like that

**If you could have any job what would it be? **I do what I love, but commentating wasn't so bad

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be? **Are you blind? I have tattoos already! Though I wouldn't mind adding one to represent my Brit

**Have you ever been in love? **Yes, though sometimes it seems like lust

**Describe your dream wedding: **Who said I was settling down?

**What is on your walls in your room? **I prefer not having distractions

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **Half empty

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Righty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **No I have them on opposite keys…dumbass

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **Why the hell did I open this email?

**What is your favorite number? **13

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **Zack you had better make me Broski of the week for this treacherous email!...thanks for the tribute song from the Zack Pack, that's nice right?

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **That shitty actor "Dwayne" he's probably off prancing in a tutu collecting teeth…though he might respond…VIA SATELITE


	4. Randy Orton

**A/N: so this one was a lot of fun to write, I had a little trouble deciding who I wanted to pair with Randy (there's so many choices!) but my Rated-RKO obsession won out **

* * *

><p>Randy Orton<p>

**Name:** Randal Keith Orton, The Viper, Legend Killer, Apex Predator

**Sex:** Male

**Home:** St. Louis, Missouri

**Height:** 6' 4 1/2" *hey the half counts!*

**Eyes:** Blue-Grey

**Hair:** Brown

**What is your favorite TV show? **I don't watch TV, except for shark week

**What's on your mouse pad? **Affliction

**Favorite Magazine? **Really, who has time for magazines anyway?

**Favorite smell: **That fruity smelling shampoo that Adam uses.

**Worst feeling in the world: **Watching Adam give his retirement speech while I was hundreds of miles away

**Best feeling in the world: **Becoming the youngest World Champion

**Things to do on the weekend: **Workout, Skype with Adam, Tan, Pull pranks, Practice my death stare, Listen to the voices…Kidding…or am I?

**Favorite soundtrack: **The voices…

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **Only 2 more weeks till I see Adam

**Do you get motion sickness? **Orton's don't get motion sickness

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **Exciting, more so when I go with my boys. Man can Cody scream

**Pen or pencil? **Pen

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **That's what caller ID is for

**Favorite food? **Cheetos…what, I can indulge if I want!

**Do you get along with your parents? **Of course I do, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **Yes…it was a dark time…

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Chocolate

**Crutons or bacon bits? **…

**Do you like to drive? **Nah, I like to mess with the driver

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **Even if I did why would I tell you?

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **A Python

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **I'm known as a Viper, doesn't that count?

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **I'll never live this down, but scary

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Andre the Giant, it's frickin' Andre man!

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **whatever gets you buzzed the fastest

**What is your Zodiac sign? **Aries, wait that's something else right?

**If you could have any job what would it be? **I'm the face of this company, what more could I want?

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be? **I think I have enough…for now

**Have you ever been in love? **Yes, but nothing compares to now

**Describe your dream wedding: **Nothing fancy, maybe just elope. As long as I'm with Adam we could be married in an alley during by a hobo for all I care

**What is on your walls in your room? **My many awards…the shelf just wasn't enough room

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **Half full

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Righty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **I am an accomplished typist thank you very much!

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **One gardening tool, one animal, why can't I just be me?

**What is your favorite number? **45? I don't know! Who the fuck has a favorite number anyway?

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **Ah Punk, well I rather enjoyed his promo he cut prior to MITB

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **Vince McMahon. I think he's still sulking about being relieved of his duties on live TV, plus our last confrontation ended in me punting his head…


	5. Shawn Michaels

**A/N: I love Shawny and I'm surprised that I didn't write this one sooner but alas I did get around to it :D This has definitely been fun to write I have a few others in mind but if you think of anyone's who you'd like to see just drop a review or pm, I'd be happy to write it**

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels<p>

**Name:** Shawn Michaels, The Main Event, The Showstopper, The Heartbreak Kid, Mr. Wrestlemania

**Sex:** Male

**Home:** San Antonio, Texas

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Light Brown

**What is your favorite TV show? **I do love hunting shows

**What's on your mouse pad? **DX symbol

**Favorite Magazine? **I'm far too busy to read magazines

**Favorite smell: **Hunter

**Worst feeling in the world: **Being sidelined from the ring for 4 years

**Best feeling in the world: **Reuniting with Hunter again

**Things to do on the weekend: **Hunt, Film my show, Tweet, Charity work, Travel, Sleep in (for once!)

**Favorite soundtrack: **Anything Elvis

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **Just 5 more minutes Hunt

**Do you get motion sickness? **Please! That's what those little patches are for

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **Exciting, especially when Hunter has time off and we go carnival hopping

**Pen or pencil? **Pencil

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **Quite a few, I tend to misplace my phone…a lot!

**Favorite food? **I'm more of a barbeque type of guy

**Do you get along with your parents? **I'm their favorite!

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **I was young, I needed the money! This seems like déjá vu…

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Chocolate, but Hunt says I already get too much sugar

**Crutons or bacon bits? **How many times do I have to say I don't want a damn salad!

**Do you like to drive? **Depends on the vehicle

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **Only when Hunter's away

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **I want a Dragon, hey you said anything!

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **A Puppy, then Hunt could never ignore me

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **Cool, watching the lightening is amazing

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Elvis Presley

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **I don't drink anymore

**What is your Zodiac sign? **Is that the thing printed on the Chinese takeout menu?

**If you could have any job what would it be? **I just retired, but I'm starting my own hunting show so let's see how that goes

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be? **I have a few already

**Have you ever been in love? **Thankfully yes

**Describe your dream wedding: **Just something simple, as long as it's not on Raw or SmackDown I'm good. Don't need Vince tainting my moment!

**What is on your walls in your room? **More likely what's not on my walls?

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **Depends, what's in the glass?

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Ambidextrous, cuz I'm cool like that!

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **I hen peck when the camera is on me

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **I don't even garden!

**What is your favorite number? **80

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **Randy has the best death stare ever!

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **Bret Hart, I may or may not have email spammed him after our reconciliation…


	6. John Cena

**A/N: Well I found out rather quickly that once I decided to use the pairing Rated-RKO and JeriMiz that a lot of others I woulda paired suddenly got screwed up, so after much debating I finally figured who to pair with Cena, I surprisingly had a lot of fun coming up with his answers particularly what to do on the weekend and what gardening tool are you well hope you guys enjoy**

**and I haven't forgotten about Where Do I Go From Here, more it's easier to update this with college course load right now but we do have a break coming up so I'll have time to work on chapter 5**

**as always Reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p>John Cena<p>

**Name:** John Felix Anthony Cena; The champ; Chain gang commander; The CeNation Commander in chief; Doctor of Thuganomics

**Sex:** Male

**Home:** West Newbury Massachusetts

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Eyes:** Blue-grey

**Hair:** light brown

**What is your favorite TV show? **I'm partial to MTV Cribs

**What's on your mouse pad? **Red Sox, gotta represent yo!

**Favorite Magazine? **Hustler…what! I read it for the articles

**Favorite smell: **Peaches n' Cream, it's Evan's favorite shampoo

**Worst feeling in the world: **Being forced to join Nexus/Tearing my pec

**Best feeling in the world: **winning my first World Championship at WM21/tagging with Evan

**Things to do on the weekend: **…I work…pull pranks; try and convince Randy he's gone crazy; pants Randy at various public venues; bug Dave; Rap; tell numerous people "you can't see me!"; plot revenge on Phil; talk with my broski Zack Ryder; recruit 'Swoggle to help me mess with Mike; tease Evan (yes like that) ;D

**Favorite soundtrack: **Dre's The Chronic

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **Your time is up my time is now!

**Do you get motion sickness? **We talking roller coasters or airplanes here?

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **exciting, but potentially deadly…see what I did there?

**Pen or pencil? **Pen

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **Honestly I'm bad with my cell

**Favorite food? **Double whopper, I indulge on the road, otherwise strictly protein shakes

**Do you get along with your parents? **Obviously or I wouldn't have even bothered feuding with Randy after that stunt he pulled

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **Please I'm the golden boy…I don't get caught

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Vanilla

**Crutons or bacon bits? **Bacon bits, everything is better with bacon!

**Do you like to drive? **Yea I'll drive, sometimes I'll crash on Randy's bus depends on how late it is…and whether or not Adam tags along in which case I'm out

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **Why when I have my own snuggle buddy?

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **Great Dane

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **A flying squirrel, I could totally bug Randy as a flying rodent…(he despises rodents)

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **Are you kidding, they're freaking amazing

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Tupac

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **whatever's on tap is fine with me

**What is your Zodiac sign? **Is that the whole Taurus thing of year of the Dog thing?

**If you could have any job what would it be? **I live for what I do, but if I wasn't wrestling I'd probably be in the military

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be? **I'd probably get my wedding ring tattooed on for when I pop the question to Evy, I'm kinda forgetful with jewelry and I don't ever want to lose that

**Have you ever been in love? **Head over heels

**Describe your dream wedding: **oh geeze I'll let Evan choose I'm not picky with details

**What is on your walls in your room? **I'm in hotels most of the time but I do always bring a family photo

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **Half full

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Lefty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **I may or may not hen peck

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **I'd be that one rake that gets lost in the grass that you forget about until it smacks you in the face

**What is your favorite number? **54

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **He's Mr. Wrestlemania, the Heartbreak Kid, without him paving the way a lot of us wouldn't be here, plus he packs one hell of a kick!

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **Dave…or Wade, they're both still a little pissed at me…mainly Wade


	7. Ted Dibiase Jr

**A/N: **I have finally returned! man I had an opportunity to break out a Rock promo and I flubbed... :'( Anyway, I had some free time during a lecture (listen to that sentence once more...) seriously I just decided it was time to finish Teddy's responses Sorry I haven't updated this in forever, what can I say X-Men ate my brain XD

Seriously it has taken over my life! I always liked the Charles/Erik pairing, but being that until recently not too many people wrote it I was deprived and I strongly believe there's something there between Scott/Logan not to mention the other pairings that spawned off of XMFC so needless to say I've been bitten by the XM bug and have been writing nothing but that, but it's time to return to some wrestling and update so I present you with this chapter

hope you enjoy

REVIEWS=LOVE

* * *

><p><strong>Ted DiBiase Jr.<strong>

**Name:** Ted DiBiase Jr. Son of the million dollar man, Fortunate Sone

**Sex:** not in the past hour ;D oh I'm a dude

**Home:** West Palm Florida

**Height:** 6' 3"

**Eyes:** Blue-grey (emphasis on the grey)

**Hair:** light brown, if we wanna get technical it has been described to me as golden wheat…just saying

**What is your favorite TV show? **I'm a sucker for outdoor shows

**What's on your mouse pad? **That behemoth of a bass I caught last summer

**Favorite Magazine? **Outdoor Life

**Favorite smell: **Cherry, it's the scent of Cody's chapstick

**Worst feeling in the world: **Getting split from Cody and put on the back shelf/ seeing Randy RKO my Dad

**Best feeling in the world: **Feud with DX, that was a lot of fun

**Things to do on the weekend: **Fish, Hunt, Tan, Hang with Cody, team with John to mess with Randy, drive to venues, play life with the iPod, work on ways to aggravate swagger, somewhere find time to sleep…

**Favorite soundtrack: **Toby Keith White Trash With Money

**What's the first thought you had this morning? **It's a lovely day in the neighborhood…

**Do you get motion sickness? **Ha please have you seen the way my dad drives? I'm immune

**Roller coasters; deadly or exciting: **Deadly, least based on Cody's death grip…

**Pen or pencil? **Pencil…pens tend to explode on me…

**How many rings before you answer the phone? **Depends on the ring tone I hear (Cody's is Honey Bee), but I know that I MUST answer the phone when I hear Beethoven's 5th…that's Vince

**Favorite food? **Tex-Mex all the way…though I do enjoy a good brisket

**Do you get along with your parents? **I feel compelled to quote the Breakfast Club, so I'm goin to skip this question…

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime? **Not recently, any suggestions?

**Chocolate or vanilla? **Vanilla, the possibilities are endless

**Crutons or bacon bits? **Both, they're essential to the salad

**Do you like to drive? **I have a supped up GTO similar to Vin Diesel's in Fas & Furious…yea I like to drive

**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? **Not since I was 7…teen…

**If you could have any pet what would it be? **A boxer or perhaps a German Shepard

**If you could be any type of animal what would it be? **Muskrat, so I could explore the realm of muskrat love ;D

**Thunderstorms, cool or scary? **Frickin' Awesome, it's a free lightshow

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive who would it be? **Billy Mays, so I can personally thank him for convincing me to buy oxy-clean. That stuff works wonders

**Favorite alcoholic drink: **Budweiser

**What is your Zodiac sign? **Scorpio

**If you could have any job what would it be? **Professional Fisherman

**If you could have a tattoo what/where would it be: **Haven't figured out the logistic just know it will involve Cody in some fashion.

**Have you ever been in love? **Absolutely! You could say it was love at first sight

**Describe your dream wedding: **something quaint with a few friends gathered…most of the money will be spent on the honeymoon

**What is on your walls in your room? **Well since Cody moved in they've been covered with Zelda posters

**Is the glass half empty or half full? **Depends who poured it. Randy has penny pinching tendencies so it's like to be on the empty side, where John lives in excess so it'll probably be more toward full

**Righty, Lefty, Ambidextrous? **Lefty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys? **I'm the son of the million dollar man, I have people type for me!

**If you could be one gardening tool what would it be? **I don't know and frankly don't care

**What is your favorite number? **28

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you: **on John…That man is crafty when it comes to messing with Randy! I tip my hat to you sir

**Of all the** **people you send this to who is least likely to respond? **Hunter…I may have extended our feud off cameras…


End file.
